Bunny? Yeah right
by americaplusengland
Summary: Jack goes to a whore house. He meets the leader. Has rough sex. A lot of anal play and shit of that fucking nature. oh and bunny the leader and yes some falling in love and shit like that is going to be happening..in like...a few fucking chapters from now
1. Intro

Jack looked down at the paper he was holding his hands. What the fuck is wrong with me?

The paper he was now holding was a plain piece of paper with an address on it from one of his friends. That friends name would be Sandy. He's his friend from college. He was also a mute but he was somehow a lady killer. Well anyway, his friend gave jack this piece of paper with the address in it because he heard jack was gay, which is true. Jack was gay. Lawfully, sinfully and most deliciously gay.

Jack came out of the closet when he was only in sixth grade and ever now and then he would be bullied for it but nothing super major like therapy major. It was just little jokes he got. Now yes, jack has had some boyfriend in the past and no he is not a virgin either. He lost it in his junior year of high school to a guy named Jason. He real name was Pitch but he baned him from ever using his real name when they ever talked about each other. He said it would give him a bad rep for the wrong reasons. That's also a reason why he was the first time he was ever the truly breaker-upper.

Now when him and his friend was talking earlier about things jack noticed he was signing him some questions about his sexuality and some things that he never really thought of. Of course, being close to Sandy and having complete trust in him, he told them to him. Sandy asked questions about his sex life and how he liked it and what had he tried before. Most of them were mainly the basic stuff. Then sandy signed him if he were into kinky stuff like, group sex, butt plugs, clips and so forth and so forth.

Well after some thought and a lot of searching he nodded his head thinking that it would be at least a good experience to try at least all of them once. They had been going on that topic for more than three hours and he didn't know why he was asking him these questions. Was it because Sandy was curious? Or did he just want something to talk about that they haven't already discussed?

Well after a long time of discussing the topic Sandy had asked or signed for a piece of paper. Jack nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and handed it to him. Jack wondered what he had out on the paper. After a long minute of curiosity he finally got the paper back to him. On the note:

294 Yelting drive.

Go to this address and tell the man that has on a red shirt that opened the door that Sandy sent ya. They'll know what to do next. If you are not ready or curious enough then don't go. They meet up every Saturday.

Jack gave him a look and then back to the note. He sighed. It was always the quiet ones. Always the fucking quiet ones.

Now here we are with the note in hand and a mind full of questions on what to do next. A saturday night, a note with an address on it and a place full of people he didn't know and so many thing he wasn't quiet sure about but still wanted to try.

Of all the places he wrote down though, it of course had to been the one with the sexiest master he had ever heard of. His name was E. Aster Bunnymund. His nick name is Bunny because he's the fastest. That's why he's the leader.

Jack doesn't know this yet. First things first, you have to knock the door to enter a world of nothing but man whores and sex.


	2. Meeting master

Jack looked up at the house and then back at the note. Was he really going to take the chance? What if he didn't like it? What if they are abusive? Shit so many bad things are coming in my mind again!

Jack shook his head, trying to get all those bad thought out of his mind. Sandy wouldn't tell him to come here if he didn't trust the people here, which is still a little...um...weird. Jack always thought of Sandy more of a romantic kind but okay. If he's into this kind of stuff he wasn't going to judge. He looked back at the note.

"Shit now I don't know what to do." He said as he stood there like an idiot about to ask out a pretty girl to prom. He took a breath.

"Okay, calm down, I mean it's just...one night...right?" He asked himself as he tried to channel his nervous and anxiousness. He also had this sort of paranoia. He watched so many horror movies where the character go somewhere and they thought it was some sort of good place but really the character was going to die. Jack gulped.

"that's it, I don't want to dwell on this anymore." jack gained the courage he had been hoping for, for about forty-five minutes. He walked up the stony path to the large oak door that had a some sort of gleam on it. It look like it was shining more when he got closer to it. He just hope he wasn't going to interrupt man on man action. Jack moved his shaky hand up. His knuckles were a bit white from nervousness but swallowed it down. He focused what was on hand and knocked on the door.

After about two minutes with no answer he knocked again but louder. _maybe they're not here today? _He thought to himself. after another minute passed with no answer he turned around to head back to his car till he heard a _click _behind him. He wide eyed and turned around to see a tall man with a plaid shirt on and a big grin on his face.

"Hello, may help you?" The man asked him who looked like he was roughly around 26. He also had a bit of a beard which was a little cute in Jack opinion. The man had on a plaid shirt that was undone form the first button to the third and small part of chest hair came out. Okay, forget cute, that was hot!

Jack looked up from the paper in front of him that now was going to be nothing but a paper ball if he wasn't careful. He looked up at him with a small blush on his face. Just before he could say a word, the wind picked up around them both and the mans hair just bounced! IT BOUNCED! It was perfect! The mans brunette hair just bounced like it was on a swing set.

"I...umm...Sandy umm...uh..He uh.." He bit his lip. He couldn't speak. the man was too perfect to speak to in his mind.

Just before the man with the perfect hair could speak a husky voice came from behind him. Jacks heart stopped.

"Hey, Madison get your good looking ass back in here! We're trying to get the master to be happy."

It was a voice that would hear from a from a movie where the prince has to rescue the princess and the prince was always hot. Thats the voice he had. He then moved behind the man who was now identified as Madison. Hot name. But what was better was how hot the man behind him was. He wrapped an arm around Madison's waist and then pulled him a little bit back. Oh and forget a three buttons off this man was shirtless and had on some small pants or if, he could see better, a pair of small boxers.

_well there goes my pants _He said in his mind like he was trying to amuse a bunch of middle schoolers with dirty minds. Jack faces the window from his side of the computer,iPad,iPod, laptop and phone screen and stares at you. _bunch of dirty minds _

Madison looks to him and shoves his friend off his shoulder and waist. "Not now, Terrence. I'm talking. Now what were you saying?"

Jack looked back to him. "Umm yes uh.." He cleared his throat. "My friend Sandy said that i should come here for uh...That thing that people do and say that Sandy sent me"

Madisons face lit up. "Sandy! Oh boy I haven't seen him in ages. Yes yes, come in, come in." With that, Madison grabbed him by the shoulder and walked him inside the house with him.

The house was big from the outside, about two stories but inside it was defiantly bigger then you would think it would be. There was dark wood walls. One side of where Jack stepped or dragged into was in the slip or room. One side of the room was a beautiful marble kitchen with an island in the middle of that side and a double sink. Then a electric stove with four burners and one that you can change the size of the burner size. There was oak cabinets which, he thought would store some sort of expensive food. There were expensive china in a cabinet and above the sink was a window with Australia flag shades.

_The owner must be from Australia _Jack thought to himself as the man pulled him further into the room.

On the right of the room now was a huge couch that was a wonderful red velvet. It looked soft to the touch. On the floor was a pair of hand sewed throw pillows, which in his opinion should be still on the couch. There was a fire place in the middle of the right side and above it was boomerangs. I also had some sort of tribal symbols around and on them. It looked really cool up there as the fire danced his beautiful wife around the boomerangs. The smoked played with his mind on what was real and not as he stared closer to them.

On the couch now was a group of men with no shirt on and no pants. Jack blushed harder at the sight. "Hey guys guess who Sandy brought us! A little snow fairy!" He said as he ruffled his perfectly white hair. Jack backed away from the hand but not with disgust just...unsureness.

"Yes um...Now who do I talk to get ummm.."

"Settled in?"

"Yes."

A tall man with blonde hair but much longer then the previous man walked up to him, his ass moving ever so lightly. Then a hard smack was made as someone decided to smack his ass. Jack was a little shocked as he didn't even flinched but yet his own groin was now a tad bit stiff. He was then taken by the shoulder and brought to the nearest hallway.

Down this selected hallways from most of the hallways in there, this one was dark and there was only one room at the end and the walls in the hallway were full of pictures of a desired place. Jack looked farther down and there was the door that led to the only room. It was slightly open and there was a light that came from it. He small amount of light. As they came closer to the door you can barely hear the sounds of light snoring. Oh no, he was asleep? Now what...He thought he was going to go back and wait till he woke up but instead they still neared the destination required.

Jack started to tense more as they got close the door and once they did get the door he didn't move.

"Do I go in there or what?" He asked him quickly.

"Don't worry my friend, you're new so I'll just get him up for you cutey~" He said winking as he disappeared into the room.

In this large room was a single bed, a few drawers across him and then next to each side of the bed was a night stand. One held a lamp and a book still on its last read page and the other was a pile of gardening books. The blonde man never understood his masters desire to garden but no one questioned it. He was good at it and he planted some really pretty flowers.

If this was a normal night where they woke his master, the boys and men would be around the bed and they would fight for who would wake him up with a blow job or a good tongue-to-ass. If it was a normal night they would be punished for waking him up too early. Oh boy the thought made his pants get tight. But this wasn't a normal night.

Now the man we are calling master is now on his mush of blankets pillows and covers as one leg hangs off the bed and then his arm off the other side and a few snores sounds the room. Masters hair was up in a messy bun since he never liked his hair in his face when he was sleeping or anytime really. He guessed the bun was going to be with him for now but he much peferred the pony tail.

The man we are now is now quietly tiptoeing to the bed and then laid one knee to cause a slump into the bed. Master moved a bit.

"Psssss Aster Sandy sent us a new recruit!" He said as he shook his shoulder. "Wake up!"

The now named master cracked open his eyes. "A new recruit? What's his name?' He asked him groggily.

"I have no idea we forgot to ask. "

Aster rolled his eyes. "Sure...Just...send him in so we can get started" Aster moved on his shoulder and moved a little bit of hair out of his face. "Send in the boy , Jason, and then you go and tell the other to get ready"

Jason smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Yes, sir~" He walked out. Aster slumped back into the bed. He original idea was to just lay here and send in the men to just pleasure him in his sleep or just fuck themselves on top of him. But now a new recruit he had to get up and he had to change plans. Guess tonight going to be an instruction night.

Jason was outside to door with Jack. "Ok you can go in now..but before you go in, what is your name?"

Oh jack almost went red in the face. Where was his manners.

"My name's Jack Frost"

"Oh...thats a different name but okay. Masters waiting for ya hun so dont keep him waiting."

"Oh okay" With that and a small crumbling of paper into his pocket he vanished into the room and shut the door.


	3. The preparation

As Jack walked in he was hit by the amazement of the room. Just like the other two rooms that were described before, this room was big. In the middle of the room was a very huge bed with many pillows and blankets like before. On the walls were pictures of family and of a certain destination that seemed to be every where, Australia. Hanging above the bed was a few more boomerangs. The room was a warm redish color where the border line was a nice dark pink. There was a huge window pointing out to the rode where the curtains were a beautiful shade of brown. Almost the correct shade of the earth during spring time.

Jack walked across the room to take a seat in one of the big leather chairs that seems to angle at each other. Then because he was aweing at the beautiful texture of the betrothed room, he finally saw the other male on the bed still covered up with seats but reaching to grab something in the near by drawer. Jack gulped. He was really nervous about this.

Aster on the other side was tired as fuck. He still had sleepy in his eye and he just wanted to have fun without moving but no. We got a new recruit the day that he didnt feel like moving. He mumbling to himself. "Stupid drawer, why cant you just do what you are told" He said as he was growling like a mad dog to it. He slipped two fingers between the knob and then pulled hard, pulling out a clip board with writing on it and a pencil attached to it. He threw it across his bed so that it made a small puff sound when it landed. Then like always the drawer would get stuck he would just end up leaving it open.

"Stupid drawer!" He yelled as he threw his arms up in defeat and when he did that his blanket came of his head. The cold air hit him in the face.

Jack lost his breath. He was huge. The mysterious man had a lean jaw line and he had a sort of longish nose but yet it looked good on him. Like how some people can pull off being bald well he can pull off a long nose. His face was long but stopped at a very round chin. His skin was covered with tattoos and he had a very mean tan. It was dark and yet light at the same time. Maybe like an Arizona tan. His eyes were just orbs of green with a tad bit of black to give it movement and then it gave it light to give it life. His eyelashes were short but still noticeable from a distance. His hair must either be dyed or he had a mutation. His hair was a dark blue with black high lights in it. It was a breath taking sight on him, who ever he was.

Jack coughed. "Um...Hello?" He asked the mysterious man in front of him with a big smile on his face.

Aster looked across the room with a very surprised look. "Oh, I'm sorry there mate, I must of not hea' ya come in. Yes yes..um...are ya the new comea?" He asked him as he scrambled for his paper and pencil.

Jack gulped in his chair and started to tense. "Yeah..I guess so if you put it like that."

"Well um yes..." He had to get his hair together. "So now Ima gonna ask you a few questions about yourself and you just tell me ok and then after that we can get you started, does that sound okay?"

"Yes that sounds fine."

"Yes now lets start ok so name?"

"Jack Overland Frost."

"sex?"

"Yes please."

Aster looked up from the paper with a look like, I'm being fucking serious here. "dont worry boy, you'll get that soon enough."

Jack gave out a nervous laugh. "Male."

Aster then proceeded to write down the information he was being given like age, date of birth, height and he asked about the medical stuff such as HIV or Aids or any of that nasty stuff. Then after the more official questions were done came the good part.

"Now, mister Frost are you still a virgin?"

Jack gulped. "No, one of my boyfriends took it away from me."

"One of them mister forst?" Aster said laughing. "Well you dog. " He laughed more as he marked down the correct information. "Now who told you to come here?"

"My friend Sandy. Do you know him?" Jack asked the still unnamed man to him. He really should of asked for a name before coming here.

"Yes i do. We use to be neighbors when we were growing up. Good to see that the man still hasn't given up on his dreams of going to college. I would of gotten a masters in Art but the school cut my funds so I'm having trouble going to any kind of school." He said as he wrote down sandys name. "now do you have any problems with anal penetration or do you have anything that you're not comfortable with yet?"

Jack had to think about this one. "I dont have a problem with it but I'm more just trying to experiment with things at time. I mean i dont mind toys or stuff like its just i dont know about all the other stuff."

"It's ok, most of the men here are as well. Now i must ell you the process around here. First things first:

1) You mus' call me either sir or master

2) We hav' a safe word, Red

3) I have words and signals that tell ya to do something for me which I will tell ya when we're out there

4) You don't say no. Master gets everything he wants

5) I call me men ,which you are now, my egglets or bunnys

6) Sometimes I call over my friend North. He is also master or sir. you will treat him like you would treat me

and 7) you dont cum until i say so

Now is there any questions about that?" Aster asked him.

Jack stayed there taking the information. He did have some question. "This all time I forgot to ask for your name. what is it?"

Aster blushed. How stupid of him to forget to tell him his name. He felt like a total idiot and hand palmed himself with embarrassment. "Oh gosh, where are my manners. My name is Aster Bunnymund."

Jack started to snicker.

"Whats so funny?" Aster asked Jack.

"You dont look like a bunnymund. or a bunny." He started laughing now. Aster hated it when people made fun of his last name. "Yes haha but now we must get you ready."

Aster got up from his spot on the bed and walked over to his closet; his boxers were only half way on.

The closet door open and showed in there was a shelf on the top of the closet with five boxes. In the closet were sets of costumes. One was leather, another was cloth, from his stance. There was also some weird things in there like in the back was an arrange of paddles and whips. Then in the top of it was a black crop that looked so much fun to play with. Jack started imagining what it must feel like with that on his ass and nothing but just red marks and swelling. His hands started to sweat with the reality of it all.

Aster took a box from the top of the shelf, the one to the end of the right. He went through the box with sounded like he had a lot of things in there. Aster frowned as he couldn't find what he was looking. He was still glad that he had a lot of dildos to spear but the one that he needed was one with a big puff on the end that looked like a rabbits tail. After a minute of nothing but huffing and puffing that he couldn't find it he smiled. He found one just perfect for the new recruit.

He took it out of the box and turned to Jack. "So jack..I'm going to have to ask you to please take off all of your cloths and bend over the bed in front of you and spread open your legs and butt cheeks." He said as calm as day.

Jack of course not totally into that and not so open about that at the time but just gulped.

_you set yourself up for this you idiot so you're not going to back down now._

While Aster was fixing up the dildo or maybe its a vibrator dildo...or whatever it was Jack undid his jacket and then slid it off and put it on a chair he sat on. He then pulled up his light Captain America shirt and folded up in the chair and sat it down. Jack then took off his Van shoes and put them next to the chair as he unbutton his pants. They were black skinnys and they were very sexy as they slid down his tall skinny legs, nothing but pure white on that boy. Last came off was his bright blue boxers that slid off with ease. He folded them up and put them with his other kinds of clothing pieces. He blushed as he was now completely naked in front of something he just met a few minutes ago and now he had to bend over and show the man his ass while, he guessed put the dildo up his ass.

_come on you pussy. now go over and bend over. maybe you can really express him. I mean the mans smoking hot and has a fucking sexy ass accent, what isnt to love? Maybe its the temper?_

Jack had to shake his head so he could focus on what he needed to do. He looked at Aster that was still making sure everything about it was perfectly fine. He moved his body quick to the bed and then looked down at it. He sighed and leaned down the soft cushions and spread his legs apart. He sighed as he grabbed a pillow above him and placed it below his head and laid there as he reached his hands back and spread his big ass cheeks far apart. He always thought that he had an unusual big ass for a man. He asked his mother if it was normal and she only said that he got his mothers butt. He remember laughing at that and then they sang "We like big butts" And dancing around the kitchen.

The memory gave a smile to his face. He wondered if she would be proud of him for doing this? The memory he didn't want came back and made him frown.

As Jack was side track, Aster was putting the final touch to the dildo/vibrator, which ever it may be. Aster turned around to face the same thing that he faced for the last five years. A pretty ass with hair and a nice tanned body but no, not this. This was a nice plump bottom with a hairless body with pure white skin. He seemed to glow in this position, like light rays just bounced off of his body. He looked like an angels bottom.

**_doki doki_**

He looked down to see his own dick bounce up from the sight. Aster blushed hard. This had never happened before. Shit. He pulled his boxers to see his dick already pretty hard. shit, Shit SSSHHIITTT.

_ok, Aster, calm down. This is a fucking gay ass whore house for gods sake. This is normal. Tell him it's normal if he feels it or he was thinking of his new experience here and how he would be good at it, ok, got it Aster? ...ASTER! Listen to your brain and not your dick!_

**But Aster look at that nice ass. He even spread himself. Come on Aster, take him. You are the master~**

_Shut up Dick! He's still new!_

** Exactly why he needs the experience.~**

_No._

**Do it later then in the living room with all those willing young men?**

_...fine_

After having a brain and dick moment there he decided what to do. He took the butt plug in his hand and walked over to his recruit, erection still hard but not like it was a while ago. He put a hand on his lower back which seemed to scare him a little as he jumped a bit at the touch on his beautiful skin. Aster took in a deep breath and then put the tip of the dildo to his entrance.

"Okay, Jack this is your first lesson. when i saw get ready you need to get your personal butt plug. Yours has a white tail on the end of the butt plug. You to me are my little bunnies and you will make sure that when i come out this better be in you and you will be leaned over the couch in the living room. Now whats in my hand is your dildo and I'm going to help you put it in since it is your first time."

He said as Jack below just nodded and took in deep breaths.

_so it's a butt plug. Interesting _

"they are not too big but they are a reasonable size" He said giving him joyous ass a smack. Jack jumped a bit and bit his lip. some how he was getting turned on.

Aster took in a breath. "I'm going to put it in you now." He said tapping his ass a little and then started to press the butt plug in his ass. Jack grabbed the sheets as he felt the pressure against his walls and all he wanted to do was moan loudly but he was too embarrassed to. He took in deep breaths as it slipped in. Thank god for lube.

Aster watched as it was first hard to really go into too his ass just swallowing the whole thing in his ass. Holy shit that was hot! His erection got harder. He moved backed so he made sure he wasn't touching him but he still had to be there so it wouldn't have fallen out.

"Is it in there right, Jack?" He asked him as the butt plug stuck out of his fine ass so nicely.

Jack couldnt help but let a moan escape a moan from his lips as he answered. "Yes~"

Aster had to control himself. First the nice ass shape and body texture, second the way his ass just took in the whole fucking thing and thirdly he just moaned! He moaned just so perfectly. Okay that's it!

Aster grabbed his shoulder, which sort of scared the shit out of Jack for doing that and gulped. He held his close with two shoulders and Jack was starting to get a little shy and nervous. Aster licked his lips and shook his head. "I must warn you. if you go out there, these men will go all out on you if you dont warn them first. Dont assume that they will ease up on you. just dont, okay?" He asked his as he shook his by the shoulders a little bit.

Jack took a few minutes and nod his head.

" I understand."

"you understand what?"

"I understand...sir?"

"Good."Aster replied back to his reply and put and arm around his waist and pull him close. Jack could feel a small tip of a dick that is erected and couldnt go up so it went to the side. Jack blushed a little bit. He decided not to say anything.

They walked out of the room with an erection and a bunny butt plug. They walked to the living room.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER THIS IS JUST A NOTICE THAT I HAVE A SHIT LOAD OF THINGS TO DO SO MY CHAPTER MIGHT COME IN A LITTLE BUT LATER TILL ALL THIS SHIT IS DONE! **


	5. The Enema Pt 1

Jack gulped a little as he was just pretty much, propped, mentally fucked and now being shoved into a room with super hot guys and a really hot ass master...AND THIS IS ALL VOLUNTARILY. God he was an idiot...but he might enjoy being an idiot. Jack walked with As-master to the living room where they last saw their sexy, gay men friends in there. Jack thought the blonde haired one was really cute as well while the brunette was a little bit shy but still had the most amazing hair, EVER!

Jacks head rambled on and on about the many ideas and guessed he made as of what tonight might be like. He also feared some thoughts as well.

_What if I'm not good enough? Would they push me out of the house and say to stay away from here forever? what if i do something stupid and ruin the mode for everyone. Damn it Jack, now I don't feel up to it...but that butt plug is telling my other head other wise. _

Jacks mind clustered with the thoughts of embarrassment and fear. He remembered his first incident was with his Ex. Him and Pitch were on the bed touching each other, or more like him taking power over him again. Jack was making those sexy noises like always as he touched him right on his crotch. He cried out...a name...but not Pitches.

"Oh, Aaron~"

Lets just say that, his night was over and Pitch slapped him hard against the face. that was also the night that he broke up with him. He didn't mean to that name. He actually though Aaron was a jerk. the only reason he thought of his name was because his lustful, teenager mind was filled with things him and Pitch could try. One being a threesome and Jack remembered seeing Aarons dick.

**It. Was. Huge.**

With that thought in mind, his mighty dick has risen from the grave of misery and rejoiced as it was lead to a tall room with the about twenty men about the ages ranging from 20 to 27. They were very hunky too. This was always a thought that never left his mind.

As they walked into the room, Aster pushed Jack a little bit of ways so he was in front of him. Now you remember that couch? Remember how i said it looked very nice? Well now picture that but with the men bending over it with butt plugs sticking out of them. the butt plugs all had bunny tails on them and all of the them were different colors. All of their asses looked so nice and round and the tail just looked right there. It looked as though it was meant to be there. Jack couldn't help but bit his bottom lip. All of the men turned to look up. He looked at all of their glowing faces.

The men looked excited to be here. It looked as though a child was about to go to Disney land but for adults~. Aster set a hand on Jacks meek shoulder.

"Okay, My men will tell you the rest. I have to go grab the items and make a quick call to see if our friend is still coming over."

Aster left the room and went to his bedroom shutting the door.

The row of men squealed like school girls. They whispered to each other. They knew who the friend was going to be and they knew that they were going to have a most amazing night about it as well. One of the men, Jason, the one met before and a new one, Jory, got from their positions seeing that they were the eldest in the group of men. They walked over to the Jack started to back away just a tad bit to give the two very big and very handsome men some room. They then stopped in front of Jack.

"Okay recruit," Jason started out with," heres a few things you need to know. When we start are...night together, the master will tell us to get ready and that means to pretty much just put in our bunny butt plugs and lean over the couch, with our asses sticking out. The master will then come over behind us, tell us the plans for the night and then he gives our or nightly whippings but you're new so he'll go easy on you or at least hit in places that dont feel like hes going to kill you." He chuckled.

Jack gulped.

Jory continued after him.

"And since you are new we have to go through one test. The test is more of a cleansing session ..umm have you ever had an enema before?" He asked him shifting his weight.

Jack shook his head, being the word is foreign to him.

Jory nodded. "Yes umm well it's pretty much the master is going to lean you over the couch arm chair and then he's going to put a tube in you and release some water in you. It's about a regular size medical enema bag. Once all the water is in you and you hold it for at least three minutes because twenty is a pain in the ass."

Jason almost fell to the floor with laughter and Jory just shook his head.

"And ignore him, please. Oh and the enema is a little bit uncomfortable when it starts to really get in you. Dont worry though, he's probably going to make one of us go down and blow you to give away the tension." He stated like he was an expert.

* * *

In the other room, Aster was filling up the rubber bag with nice warm water as he had his phone up to his ear. He had called his buddy, North a very sexy russian man. He maybe be in his twenties. Maybe twenty-five. The boys just adored him in every way they could. May it be his dick or his juicy fat ass or maybe because he was a great huger and an amazing cuddler. Aster never found use of cuddling. It was just more warmness.

The phone in his shoulder and ear started to ring as the bag was almost filled. As the bag was just perfect enough North picked up.

"Aye, Aster. Do not fret dear friend, I am on my way just a bit of things I had to do." The thick russian accent leaks out of the phone and into his ear. Aster sighed as he plugged the bag up.

"Yes, Yes that was what I was wondering mate, but guess what. we got ourselves a new recruit."

You could hear the manly squealing on the other side of the phone.

"What does the boy look like?" He pleaded.

"well, He has white hair, blue eyes, a perfectly plump ass, a greedy asshole and a '

"Dont tell me anymore, I'm on my way.' and with that you could hear the squeal of tires on the road and a ring of death. He had hung up. Aster sighed as he put the phone away back on his dresser. Aster walked over to the medical stand and attached the bag by the hook to the crook of the medal rode and then took the tube that ran from it and made sure it worked fine by lifting the latch off. He saw and felt the water run out and making sure it was warm. Cold water isn't fun at all.

Aster walked out of his bedroom and back into the living room, finding one of his eldest men on the floor while the other eldest was talking to Jack about what was about to happen. Aster got mad.

"Jason! What are you doing! I had my trust in you to make sure the boy got in rules straight and made sure he knew what was happening and I find you laughing on the floor!" Aster said in a tone like he would a father to his son.

Jason stopped laughing, Jory took Jack by the shoulder and moved them both back so they stood behind the men and everything somehow stopped. Jason silently and quickly got from the ground and looked at his master. He knew he was in trouble now.

Jory whispered in Jacks ear.

"Oh and if he finds out you didn't do something he wanted you to do you get punishment and not the good ones." He said biting his bottom lip. All the men were showing pity toward their friend. This was in third time. He was going to get the belt.

Aster had to think of a punishment. "I guess just letting you watch wasn't bad enough so now what do i have to do? This is your third time Jason and you know what that means." He said pointing toward his bedroom.

"give me the belt and then come back with it in your mouth." He said pointing to his door. Everyone watched him as he made his slow walk to the bedroom. During this time, Aster looked to Jack.

"I'm so sorry that i have to do this on the day of our new recruit joining, but punishment must be brought out." He said smashing his hand into his fist and making a proud face of being a good master. Jack shook his head.

"Oh no, it's okay umm just go on." He said sort of hiding behind his new buddy.

After more than one minute, Jason came back out with the belt in his mouth and a pity look in his eyes. He dreaded going toward Aster but did it anyways. He then was a foot away from him and showed him the thick leather belt in his mouth. Aster smiled.

"good egglet. Now go over to the couch and bend over and Master is going to give you twenty smacks." Jason nodded and did as he was instructed, making sure his ass was brightly out. Aster walked over to Jason, looping the belt and then slapping it against his hand. Then a very loud and mean crack raced around the room as Aster started the punishment. Jack winced every time he heard it snap on his ass and every time he also felt a little aroused and turned on. Just imagining him in that position, getting a good spanking for being naughty. It made him bite his lip harshly, almost leaving a mark.

With every smack, a nice red mark would be in place of a fleshy color. You could hear the beautiful crys of pain and a little bit of lust in there as well. You could tell he was really liking it, by the color on his face. He was bending over so that he was just a few inches away from his buddies faces on the couch. As the last one struck down, Aster gave him a surprise one on his tigh, making him go down a bit.

Jack gave a small and weak moan.

Jason gave a small sniffle to the pain and Aster rubbed his bottom and thigh. "Now will you be a good boy." He said pulling him up by his hair to meet his eyes.

He shook his head rapidly with a good tear leaving his eye and down his face. Aster wiped it away as he brought him. He made sure to give the butt plug a good push in which resulted in a very loud and needy moan.

"Now go put away your toys and met us back here for Jacks enema."

Jason nodded and left, rubbing his sore bottom.

Aster turned toward Jack and walked over to the tiny boy who was standing behind his newly found buddy. Jory moved out of the way and back into position. Aster gave his butt plug a nice push in as well as a well job. Then a tiny smack. Jory made an O face and smirked to himself. Aster turned to his newly found recruit to his egglet troops of boys.

"Now Jack are you ready for the enema?" He asked as he moved his hand so it was pointing to the enema stuff next to the door frame of the hallway. Jack looked over his rather tall shoulder and gulped. That looked like a lot to go in him. He sighed and sucked it up like a man.

"Yeah...I'm ready."

As soon as he said those words, the door was open and a booming laughter filled the place, as well as awes and squeals of excitement.

**I AM SO SORRY. SCHOOLS BEEN A HELL BUT AFTER SOLS, CHAPTERS SHOULD BE COMING UP MORE FREQUENTLY. I FUCKING PROMISE. **


	6. The Enema Pt 2

**OH FUCKING LORD IT HAS BEEN A WHILE! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT. MY WRITING CREATURE HAS COME BACK UP AND GUESS WHOS FUCKING WRITING AGAIN! GUESS MOTHERFUCKER! **Thats right. **_ME!_**

* * *

The booming laughter rang from the whole household shaking the walls and rattling all of the young mens minds.

Jack whipped his head away from his master and toward the sound.

The man that walked through was maybe a little older than the master, Aster but...okay maybe like forty or something but to hell with forty. He was hunky. He was also on the heavy side but of course, the men didn't look like they cared. They were giggling and EKK!-ing all over the place like the football player came into the girls locker room, with only his tights on~ Now that was a picture to have on your mind.

During the commotion, Jason returned into the room and got back in line in the far back.

Wait what was I talking about? Oh yeah, the man at the door.

The man had a very long beard but well groomed. It was all white...just like him. At least he wouldn't be picked on for having white hair.

North came in, looking frantic all over the place. He looked like a kid on Christmas but all the presents were spread around the room. Christmas scavenger hunt. (( save that for next christmas))

"Aster! Where is h-There you are!"He walked right up to Jack.

"You must be the new recruit!" The way he sound that in his thick...I'm going to guess Russian voice. "Oh Aster, you really know how to pick them. This one is very different and beautiful!" He picked up Jacks arm and ran his rough hands along it. Soft.

"No muscles though." He sounded like he was expecting him to.

He looked at Jacks head. "And he has white hair! How beautifully different. You shall be my personal snow fairy!"

_fucking again? I am not a snow fairy!_

With each word that the man with the Russian accent said made Jack melt into a puddle of nothing but complete embarrassment. Speaking of embarrassment, he was still naked with a bunny butt plug. He exerted his eyes from the big eyes in front of him. He did have very beautifully blue eyes. They reminded him of the eyes of a kind gentleman that would of been a father of a loving and caring daughter.

"Oh please sir..." Jack tried to cut the compliments short but they kept coming.

"Oh but just look at you! You are the most unique character here! From your soft skin to your beautiful hair now twirl for me! Let me see all of you!" North said with the most polite voice he could make. Jack bit his lip and blushed even more. He felt like he had puppy love all over again. Jack backed away for a moment and twirled slowly for him. He blushed even more and clenched his fists tring to not just fall down and start giggling and falling in cute cuddle love.

North clapped his hands. The front side of this boy wasn't at all a bad view. A normal size dick and fine balls. He wasn't the hairest either, He either shaves or is just not hairy at all. He had fine legs, pale and long. Now the back side wasn't bad either. No wait let me rephrase that. It was a mixture of hot and cute together. His assn't like most of the men, small and flatish. No! He was plump. He didn't have a huge ass but it wasn't small. About medium. Just enough to cup in his hands.

Once Jack made the full turn he had totally forgot about the plug. His whole focus on the man in front of him. The man? Jack had hit realization.

"Oh...Ummmm...I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Huh? Oh my Name is Nicholas S. North. But you can call me Master North or just North and you should be...?" North laughed a little bit which caused a hoard of men to start giggle as well.

"Oh I'm Jackson overland Frost but friends call me Jack."

Aster, being rudely interrupted and ignored for the last 600 to 700 words in this chapter was feeling a little jealous.

"North please. We are tryin' to get 'im ready for 'is enema." Aster pointed out while shaking his head. Of course the men kept of giggling, which caused the closer men to get a mean slap to the ass. "Shut up!"

"Yes sir." The men said like a sweet harmony.

Jack look back up to Aster. God he looked good from this angle. His face was lightening while his hair was a thundercloud of color. He was so handsome as well. His chest was fucking rock hard. Some time between the phone call and getting Jasons punishment, Asters shirt and pants disappeared. Fucking hell he had a six pack.

_How did I not notice this before! Oh lord! jesus take the wheel!_

"Now Jack, Are you ready?" Aster said looking right into his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of the sky of which he painted a million times before. So many different shades but somehow that shade in those small eyes were his favorite.

"Yes...Master." He quickly added in his master before getting into trouble.

"Good now take out your plug and lean over the couch arm."

Jack nodded and reached behind him and slowly took the plug out. He restrained himself from moan. North on the other hand was pleading for a moan of some kind to come out. The plug came out with a pop and that was about it. Oh well he'll hear those moans some other time.

Jack sat his plug on the couch cushioning. He watched it bounce just a little bit as of the springs in the couch it self and all that good science stuff. Jack walked over to the arm of the chair and leaned over.

"Now I trust in my men that they told you how this goes?"

"Yes sir."

"good. North please get me another egglet to suck him off."

North was already flirting with all the men and making the men giggle. "North!"

"Don't worry! I choose Arthur." (( hehe, any secret hetalia fans out there?))

Arthur looked over at him and smiled gladly. "Thank you master North." He walked over to the Jack that was leaning over the arm chair and whos ass was just in the air like TAKE ME! Arthur got under Jack and put his head right under Jacks stomach, face right in front of the penis.

Jack didn't know how to explain it but he was nervous and happy all at the same time. He didn't know what the hell to do. He was also scared, anxious, worried, giddy, giggly, and very needy but cautious.

Aster pulled the medical equipment over to Jack and put his hand right on his ass. He spread the cheeks from each other and once again saw that beautiful asshole. North whistled.

"What an ass." Aster elbowed him. "Quiet.."

"Now Jack, I'm going to put this in you now, okay?" Aster said to him.

Jack nodded while he mentally preparing himself.

Aster was careful with him and he ever so slightly slid the tube inside the greedy hole, watching how that hole just took it all. Once the tube went all the way in and the only thing showing was the rube side of the tube that connects it to the back was showing. He stroked his back as he turned the water on. Jack gasped a bit.

It was a very weird experience. Its like you don't feel it fill up till it starts to really get you. That water went in slowly but after the first couple of seconds of that weird feeling, the pain and pressure started to really come on. Jack put a hand right around his lower abdomen. He was getting full from the water and he did not like it.

"Arthur, start sucking. "

"Yes master." Arthur went straight to sucking away on that dick. At first it was a small soft dick, maybe half hard along the shaft but mostly soft. Well it was. Jack was soon given a full blown erection from the strange man sucking away on his dick. He let loose some moans seeing that he was slowly getting comfort but not much. He looked over his shoulder and he could see that the bag was only a fourth gone. Damn it!

North came over and placed his hand right on Jacks belly which made Jack moan and groan even more. "you are getting effects from the enema Jack. Is normal. If you want I could rub your muscles down there for relaxation, Da?"

He looked back with pleading eyes of confirmation. "Please."

"Of course." He started to slowly rub circles around the swollen area. "Feel good?"

"Yes..." He kicked a leg up in the air. There was still pain, so much pain but also a lot of pleasure.

Aster was getting a little mad. How come they got to touch him? He was the headmaster, how come he wasn't the one to touch him down there. Curse you North and your charms but than again...this was sort of turning him on. A plump ass being filled to the brim of water and than having to hold it...Maybe he'll cut the spankings for the night to get right to sex. He licked his lips.

There was only about half the bag still filled with water. He walked over to the bag and squeezed the bag which earned him a very needy and painful moan.

"Ohhhh mannn...how much more master."

"Not much egglet, just a little bit more than you must hold it in for three minutes. After that you can let it go in the bathroom." Aster said squeezing the bag again. Jack was really trying to focus on the blowjob. He was in so much pain. It felt like you were about you throw up but with a dry mouth. It felt horrible. Your head starts to spin and you start sweating. Jack let his head hit the couch and he let out a loud groan.

"Fuck!" A part of the enema really got to him and started up with cramps. God the cramps hurt the worst during this experience. It feels as though your walls are falling down and becoming cleaner than before. His curse word gave him a slap to the ass.

"My egglets do not not say that word unless it's in a sexual experience like sex."

Jack let a tear roll down his eye and he nodded.

"Yes master!" He yelled through grunts and groans. Arthur understood what he was going through and it sucked ass. He tried his best to suck his cock.

_Remember Jack, you can't cum until the master says so._

"Master may I cum?!"

"Are you begging?"

"Yes, God yes! Please let me cum!" Jack banged his fists against the couch and moved back his hair.

"Alright than."

"Thank you!" He cam right into Arthurs mouth in which he swallowed. He knew the rules.

Aster looked back to the bag, one more squeeze. He gave it that one more squeeze and all the water was now inside of that body. That cute white body.

"North, Up. Let him be, we must 'ait three minutes." North looked over at him and nodded. He leaned up and stood next to Aster.

"Egglet Arthur, Get up. You did you job well." Aster complimented.

"thank you sir." he said back to him as he took his place back in his line. He was pleased with himself but it looked like the guy next to him was even more pleased. Alfred. ((hehe usuk))

Jack stood up or more like tried too. "Oh god...Master how long has it been?"

Aster laughed. "Only forty seconds my dear egglet, don't worry, three minutes is not that long."

**BULLSHIT!**

Those were the longest three minutes of his life. Grunts, pains, cramps, moans, fucking aftermath or an erection. He didn't want to tell master but he almost released when he ejected into his mouth. Aster looked at the clock and smiled. "Go release Jack."

"Oh thank god!" He ran to that bathroom and damn...he sat there for a good five minutes. Jackson Overland Frost was now a clean Jackson Overland Frost.


End file.
